Keeping Faith
by 9ud9ir190ne6ad
Summary: Sequal to A million dollars or die! Brennan is gone and Booth wants to get on with life with Faith, brennan's daughter. But someone has different ideas! Don't need to read A million dollars or die, recap inside. R&R.Last chapter up! Rated for language
1. Looking back

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, all i own is the little girl Faith in this story and Agent Camara, but he's not in this yet.**

**Author's note: Woo, my first sequal. For anyone who hasn't read A million dollars or die! What happened was that Brennan got kidnapped, she died, but not before her and Booth admitted their feelings and then at the funeral Brennan's dad came up and gave Booth Faith who is Brennan's daughter. Anyway 1 more thing i'm still looking for a beta if anyone wants the job. There we go enough blabbing read and review. Please**

**Keeping Faith**

**Chapter 1-Looking back**

Booth looked down at Faith. She looked so peaceful. She didn't know what had happened to her mother. Booth had now spent 2 months of his life without Brennan. 2 months since he had last seen her. 2 months since she was kidnapped. 2 months since her last breath. 2 months since she died next to him. Faith smiled in her sleep. She would never meet her mother, but Booth made sure she knew who she was and told her about her every night. Everything that had happened in the last 2 months had been like a dream. From the day Brennan had been buried to tonight. Faith was now part of the family and Parker was very protective over his little sister. Booth remembered the day Parker had met Faith. He had talked no stop to her and during tea the 2 of them had managed to get spaghetti everywhere. But of course they had gone off to play and had left Booth to clean up the mess they made. He walked into the kitchen and looked at the only picture he processed of him and Brennan. Angela had taken it when they were at Wong Foo's, celebrating after a long case. He picked it up and wondered whether things would be different if she was still alive. He guessed he would have never met Faith. He placed the picture back with a sigh. Why had it taken him so long to tell her he loved her? Perhaps if he'd told her sooner, she'd still be here. But it was too late, what had happened had happened and nothing he said or did could change that. Life around him had gone on as normal, it was as if he had stopped, but everyone else had kept going. Zack had become his new partner, but it wasn't the same without Brennan and the fact that Booth couldn't understand Zack without a translator didn't help either. There were only 2 things that were keeping Booth going Parker and Faith. He knew without them his life would have no meaning and he would have fallen apart long ago. He walked towards the couch and stood on something. He picked it up, it was a soft toy and one of Faith's favourites. It was a skeleton. Booth swore Faith was growing more like her mother each day. Booth sighed again, that Faith would never know how much she was like her mother. Then he heard something hit the floor near the door. He looked over and saw a white envelope on the floor. He walked over to it and picked it up. On the front was written Agent Booth. Booth opened it. Inside was a note and a picture. Booth read the note first.

_He killed her, you killed him. What comes next? I kill her._

Booth looked at the photo, it was a picture of Faith at the park. But she had a red x over her face.


	2. Agent Camara

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, all i own is the little girl Faith and Agent Camara**

**Author's note: Right another chapter, I'm sorry, but soonish i might not be able to update as often because i have exams, but i'll try. Also if you don't know how to pronounce Camara it is cam-air-ra. Well thanks for all your reviews, please R&R again.**

**Keeping Faith**

**Chapter 2-Agent Camara**

Booth dropped the note and picture. He ran quickly from the door to Faith's room. She was there, oblivious to everything in her sleep. She looked so innocent, but she did not know of the horrors that would soon surround her. Booth looked as she smiled in her sleep. He knew he couldn't protect her all the time. He had to work and he couldn't take her with him. Booth needed help. He grabbed his phone and rung Cullen and quickly explained what had happened. Cullen had immediately agreed to spare an agent for Faith's protection and that they would be over in 30 minutes. As Booth thanked him and put the phone down, he heard soft crying coming from Faith's room. He ran to her room and found her sat in her bed with tears pouring down her cheeks.

"What's wrong, Princess?" She looked at Booth, her blue eyes twinkling with tears.

"I… sniff… had… sniff… a bad dream."

"It's ok Princess, daddy's here. You want to tell me about it?" She looked up at him and for a moment contemplated whether or not to tell him or not. After a couple of seconds she nodded her head.

"I dweapmt that mummy came back from heaven and you went off with her. But you forgot about me… and… and I was lonely and it was dark," The tears spilled from her eyes. Booth pulled her into a hug and while stoking her hair, whispered.

"Don't worry. I'll never leave you and I'll always keep you safe." Faith looked at him.

"Promise?"

"I promise" But if he'd only known how hard that promise would be.

"Now go back to sleep. I've got someone for you to meet in the morning." Faith nodded and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. Booth tucked her in and waited for her to fall back asleep. When she had she kissed her head and whispered.

"I love you." He then closed the door quietly, so not disturb her and then cursed as the doorbell rang loudly through the apartment. He opened the door, outside stood I rather bulky man.

"I'm Agent Camara." Booth opened the door wide open to let him past.

"So, I'm supposed to be babysitting some brat, am I? Where is it?" Booth looked at him 'Did he just call Faith a brat and an it?' Booth felt anger rising.

"FYI, you are keeping a little girl safe, my little girl actually. And she is not an it, she is called Faith." With every word Booth poked Agent Camara on the chest. Agent Camara was silent, but after a few minutes he spoke again.

"So where is Faith?" He was careful not to say anything to anger Booth again.

"She's asleep in her room." Camara was puzzled for a moment.

"Then why am I here?"

"Because I want her to think you're a friend of mine who wants to spend time with her and not some guy who's protecting her."

"Well, what about my sleep?" Booth thought about this for a second. He then left the room and returned with a pillow and a blanket.

"There's a couch over there." Booth said as he threw the pillow and cushion at Camara. Camara could only stare as Booth left the room and after a few minutes settled himself on the couch, not wanting to argue with Booth.


	3. Meeting Cam

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, all i own is Faith, Agent Camara and any other characters you don't know**

**Author's note: It has taken me ages to update, i've been revising for my exams which are in a week, so i'm sorry if i don't update as quick. This is a long chapter, so i hope you enjoy.**

**Keeping Faith**

**Chapter 3-Meeting Cam**

When Booth woke the next morning he wondered for a minute what the loud noise was that was filling the apartment. Then Booth remembered Agent Camara. The noise he was making could rival that of an elephants. Usually in the morning Booth try to be quiet, so not to wake Faith, but there was no point in trying this morning on account of Agent Camara. Booth looked in on Faith, but to his surprise she was still fast asleep. Booth closed the door and walked to the kitchen on his way there he tossed a glance at Agent Camara. The blanket Booth had lent him was hanging half at him, the pillow was nowhere in sight and his head was hanging of the sofa with his mouth wide open. As Booth made himself some coffee, he sensed someone behind him. He turned and saw Faith standing near the Kitchen. Her eyes were half closed and she looked as if she could fall back asleep, but Booth knew that within an hour she would be full of energy.

"Daddy, who's the large man on the sofa?" Booth looked at her, only she could describe Agent Camara as large, other people would have chosen fat, Booth knew Parker would have.

"That's who I was telling you about last night, he's my friend from work and his name is Agent Camara."

"But daddy why is he making such a loud noise? It's like he's sucking all the air out of the apartment and then blowing it back out." Booth chuckled, Faith sat down at the table.

"Why is he here daddy?"

"He wanted to get to know you." Faith accepted this answer, but Booth knew this would never actually work. Faith had a great sense of people and some people she got on with extremely well, but other she didn't like with Cam for example.

Flashback

_Parker grabbed Faith's hand and pulled her into the Jeffersonian._

"_You'll love it here. It's so cool. There's this bugman and he always has some cool bugs. And then there's Angela who has this big computer that she can draw faces on and Zack he can build robots." Faith drank in every word Parker was saying and was amazed by the building. Booth watched the 2, smiling. Faith had been with him for 2 weeks and had decided to take her to where her mum had worked. The 3 squints had heard Parker talking and had come down to meet him. Angela was the first one there._

"_Hi sweetie. Who's this?" Faith looked at Angela for a couple of seconds and then said. _

"_This is Faith and she's my sister." Parker replied for Faith. She however gave a shy smile at Angela and said._

"_I like your hair." Angela smiled brightly at her._

"_You look exactly like your mother." Faith nodded in response. Zack and Hodgins then joined them. Parker looked at them and at the site of Hodgins his eyes lit up._

"_Have you got any new bugs?"_

"_Yes, I have do you want to see them?" Parker nodded._

"_Come on Faith," He grabbed his sister's hand and sped off after Hodgins and Zack. Angela stood next to Booth._

"_She's a great kid." Booth nodded._

"_But I keep thinking, I would have never known her if Brennan…" His voice tailed off, he couldn't finish the sentence. Angela said nothing and then after a moments silence spoke._

"_Shall we go and find them before they let a scorpion loose?" Booth chuckled. They walked to where Hodgins kept his bugs. They found Parker and Faith staring at some deadly spider, while Hodgins spouted out facts about it. Parker and Faith were giggling, but as someone entered the room, Faith stopped giggling and fell silent. _

"_What's all this, aren't you all meant to be working?" Everyone turned except for Faith and looked at Cam stood at the door. Hodgins, Zack and Angela hurried off leaving Booth, Parker and Faith._

"_Who's this Seely?" Faith remained silent._

"_This is my daughter Faith." Booth replied to her._

"_Hi Faith, I'm Cam." She dropped down to Faith's level and offered her, her hand. Faith did not take it._

"_Not much of a talker is she?"_

"_No, she's shy." This was not true, usually Faith would talk non-stop, but there just seemed to be something about Cam._

"_Well nice seeing you." Cam walked off and Faith watched until she was out of sight to speak._

"_She's not nice." Booth was surprised._

"_Why?"_

Flashback end

Faith couldn't explain why she thought Cam wasn't nice. She said it was what she seemed like. Booth was sure if Cam was anything to go off, then Faith wouldn't be talking around Agent Camara, well at least when he was awake. As Booth poured Faith some cereal, there was a loud bang, Agent Camara woke with a start and another envelope came through the door.

**Author's note: A kind of cliffee, review and i'll really try hard to update soon.**


	4. Caught on film

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bones and don't i know it. But i do own Faith and Agent Camara.**

**Author's note: Thanks for all of your reviews, you quite luckly to get this chapter i should be revising right now, but i decided to put another chapter up instead. I hope you like this. Please read and review.**

**Keeping Faith**

**Chapter 4- Caught on film**

Agent Camara was sat bolt upright on the sofa clutching his heart.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Booth walked over to the door, while Faith stared at Agent Camara keeping her mouth firmly shut. Booth walked to the door and carefully picked the white envelope of the floor. Then he opened the door to see what the bang was. He jumped as he saw an axe stuck into the wall just outside the door. It had a note hanging of it saying:

_Next time it won't be the wall!_

Booth grabbed some paper and removed it from the wall. He then walked back into the apartment.

"What the hell is that envelope and why the fuck have you got an axe?" Agent Camara stared at him. Faith was still sat at the table also looked puzzled by the axe and envelope, but she still said nothing. Booth walked over to her.

"Why don't you go and play while daddy talks to his friend." She nodded and walked off to her room. Booth put the axe and envelope on the table and sat down. He opened the envelope. Inside was another photo and another note. But this time Booth looked at the picture first. It was a picture of Faith sitting in bed with tears running down her face with Booth next to her. The picture had been taken last night. Then he pulled out the note.

_You promised to protect her and failed, so how can you be sure that you can keep the same promise to her daughter?_

Booth swore quietly. Agent Camara hovered over his shoulder.

"What is it?" He asked. Booth said nothing and instead shoved the contents of the envelope back in it.

"I need to work, you need to watch her." Booth then left Agent Camara and walked to Faith's room. He went in a found her playing with her toys. He told her he was going, she simply nodded, hugged him and whispered.

"Love you daddy." So that no one could hear.

"Love you too." Booth replied. As he approached the door he was stopped by Agent Camara.

"Wait! You can't go yet, not before I know what the bloody hell is going on and what I'm meant to do with her." Booth stared at him.

"Someone looks after her so all you need to make sure is that she is safe, you do not need to know what is going on as that is not what you are here to do." With that Booth left him and walked towards his SUV once he was outside. He had with him the 2 envelopes he had received and the axe. And hoped that Cullen or the squints would be able to find something. As he arrived at the FBI building he grabbed the envelopes from the passenger seat and sighed as he remembered that Brennan used to sit there.

'Yes I know you don't believe in heaven and all that Bones, but if you are up there please help me protect your daughter.' Booth sent up a silent prayer and then proceeded into the FBI building. He walked through the building and passed familiar faces who greeted him with 'hellos' but Booth didn't reply. He made his way to Cullen's office and when he got there, he knocked on the door. A voice sounded from within.

"Come in." Booth walked in a sat in the chair Cullen gestured to.

"Thanks for coming Booth, what's going on?"

"Last night and this morning I received threatening letters, pictures of my daughter and this morning an axe."

"Can I see them?" Booth nodded and passed him the envelopes and axe, which was in a clear plastic folder along with the note. Cullen looked at them.

"Perhaps your squints can look at them to see if they can find anything. In the meantime we'll just have Agent Camara look after Faith."

Booth nodded and left the room. He sighed as the door shut behind him, why did this have to happen? Why couldn't they leave the ones he loved alone? Wasn't losing Brennan enough to these people? Booth felt anger rising in his chest, but he pushed it down. He couldn't be angry, otherwise he would just end up hurting himself or someone around him. He left the building without another word. This did not go unnoticed by a blonde woman stood by her car. As Booth left the building she pulled out her camera and took a picture. Booth heard the click of the camera and turned and saw only the woman. But as he was about to go over to her a young girl of 15 or so walked up to her. Booth decided he must have been imagining things and continued to his car.

**Author's note2: Now you've got one R left please click that little button and review, Please!**


	5. Anger gets you nowhere

**Discalimer: I don't own Bones, all I own is Agent Camara and Faith **

**Author's note: I like to thank Lemons246 for Beta-ing this for me and everyone who reviewed. Please keep reviewing i love your comments.**

**Keeping Faith**

**Chapter 4-Anger gets you nowhere**

Booth walked quickly through the Jeffersonian, the envelopes and axe once again clutched tightly in his hand. He found the squints easily, all of them gathered round a skeleton. Booth walked up behind them.

"What are you looking at?" They all looked up, but only Zack responded.

"It is a 300 year old skeleton…" Booth cut him off.

"I didn't really want to know."

"So, do we have a case Agent Booth?"

"No, but I need you all to find out as much as possible about these." He handed them the envelopes and axe.

"What's this about Agent Booth?" He looked at them, as if dreading the words.

"Someone wants to kill Faith." They were all shocked.

"Why?" Angela asked once she had recovered a bit.

"I don't know why. I think it has something to do with Brennan and the guy who killed her."

"Chris Quigley."

"Yes." They picked up the things Booth had brought and got started; but as Booth was leaving he heard Cam call out to Zack.

"What are you doing? Do you have a case?"

"No..." Cam cut him off.

"Well get back to the skeleton." Booth turned and walked up to Cam.

"Look here, I've given Zack these things because my daughter's life could be in danger. So I think a real life person is more important than one that has been dead for 300 years."

"Seely! This isn't proper work. This skeleton needs to be done by tomorrow."

"Fine, so you want my daughter to die! Why don't you ring Cullen? I'm sure he'll be happy to hear you want a innocent child to die." With that Booth strolled away from her; with her yelling's of 'Seely' filling his ears.

- - - - - - - -

Booth arrived back at the FBI building and walked quickly up to his office. He avoided people's eyes, for he didn't want another outburst. As he entered his office he heard the beep of his fax, he walked over to it and waited for the message to print. He hoped that it was something that might lighten his mood a bit, but it wasn't. It was another note with 2 pictures. The first picture of was of him leaving the FBI building with his fists clenched, and his face stiff. He looked like he would hit the next person who looked at him. The second picture it was of him shouting at Cam in the Jeffersonian. His face was angry and his fingers were pointed at Cam. Cam looked small and upset, her face was crumpled and her body crouched. Under the 2 pictures was a small note of writing.

_Anger doesn't get you anywhere Agent Booth, all it does is hurt people and it doesn't help you save your daughter._

Booth sat down. It was true; anger wasn't going to get him anywhere. All it did was hurt people; and he was no closer to finding out who was trying to hurt Faith. He sighed. 'But despair doesn't get you anywhere either' He thought to himself. But then as he began to wonder about Faith his fax beeped again. Booth took one look at the photos that were being printed and ran from the room. As the paper drifted to the floor only the note was visible.

_Turns out nothing gets you anywhere when it's already too late._

**Author's note2: I'm sorry but because of exams it night be a couple of weeks till i update, yes i know it's mean to leave you on a cliffee, but you never know if i get lots of reviews i might try and update quicker.**


	6. Hopelessness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or Hannah as she is a real person and owns herself, but i do own Faith, Paul and Mary Quigley and the late Agent Camara.**

**Author's Note: I've only got 1 exam left so once i've finished that i'll be able to update more and make my chapters longer. Please read and review this, reviews make me happy :)**

**Keeping Faith**

**Chapter 6-Hopelessness**

Booth was sat on a chair in a corner. Agents moved quickly past him. No one said anything, what could you say to a man who had lost nearly everything in his life? Booth's fists were clenched tightly against his head and unseen tears rolled down his face. Next to him lay two pictures he'd received. One of Agent Camara lying dead on the floor with a bullet in his brain. The next Faith tied up on a bed with frightened eyes and tears running down her face.

Booth couldn't feel anything. He couldn't feel the heat of the radiator on his back, or the cold of the wind on his feet as it rushed through a gap under the door. Every feeling was numb. He couldn't hear the echo's of people's feet on the floor. He couldn't see the flicker of the lights above. Nor could he smell the freshly brewed coffee. Booth felt like his world was crashing down around him and that he was past despair.

- - - - - - - -

Not too far away a girl walked home from school. As she walked up her street her thoughts were of the homework she had and about her plans for the weekend. She opened her front door and was about to proceed upstairs when her mom called.

"Don't go to your room Hannah." Hannah was puzzled usually she spent most of her time in her room. But as she was curious she placed her bag on the floor and creeped upstairs.

She cursed quietly as a floorboard creaked under her foot. She reached her door and listened, she could here nothing behind the door. She opened it and a small gasp escaped from her lips. Lying on her bed was a small child.

Her hands and feet were bound and her face was wet from tears. The girl's auburn hair was spread across the pillow and a digital camera lay on the side.

Hannah picked it up and looked through the photos. Some were just random photos like her or her mom and dad. But then was one of this same little girl on some swings. Then the same girl crying in bed with a man next to her who Hannah thought must be the girl's father. The next one of the same man walking on the FBI building, she remembered seeing this man yesterday. But as she flicked to the next photo she drew in breath.

A man dead on the floor. She didn't regonise him, had her mom killed someone? She looked back at the girl surely if her mom could kidnap someone then she could kill someone.

She was horrified why was her mom doing this? Did it have something to do with dad? No, that couldn't be it, dad had died in a car crash. She wished her dad was still here, she'd be able to ask him what to do. Things would different if her dad was still alive. He'd died in a car crash while on a business deal. He'd said to them before he left that when he came back they might be a million dollars richer.

But he had died before the end of the deal. Hannah looked back at the girl. She knew she would be terrified and Hannah was determined to make sure she wasn't too scared. Hannah heard a noise from downstairs and hurriedly left the room, promising herself that she'd come back.


	7. Losing Faith

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, and you know the rest.**

**Author's note: It's been a while since I updated because I've had exams, but they're over now, so more updates to come. Thanks for all the reviews keep them coming.**

**Keeping Faith**

**Chapter 7- Losing Faith**

Booth walked pointlessly around the FBI building. He was desperate to find his daughter. She had been gone for over 24 hours now. He'd been excused from the investigation after breaking a suspect's arm and the suspect didn't even know where she was.

He looked up and watched fellow agents pass him. They all avoided his gaze and hurried quickly past him. He saw a young girl enter and he recognized her as the girl he saw outside the building. Someone walked up to her.

Hannah looked at the picture again. She was risking a lot here. She'd printed the picture off the camera this morning. She needed to find who ever it was. She knew the little girl at her house was in danger. She went to see her every time her mom left the house and every time she saw her she seemed to have more bruises. She had to help someone walked up to her

"Excuse me, your not meant to be here." She looked at them. A slender man stared down at her. She studied his face, and knew it wasn't the person she wanted.

He grabbed her arm and attempted to steer her towards the door. She pulled back.

"I need to find someone," She pulled out of his grasp and when he came again, she stood on his toe. Hard! Hearing a satisfying crunch she continued.

She looked and saw Booth. She checked the picture it was the same person.

Other agents were coming closer she quickened her pace. He wasn't watching her, he was looking at the agent on the floor. She placed the picture and a note beside him. The agents walked up to her and they grabbed her.

"I'm coming, shesh! It's not my fault he fell." She allowed herself to be taken from the building. But she snuck a quick glance at Booth as she left, but he still did not see her.

- - - - - - - - -

Booth sighed the agent had been taken away and Booth went to pick up his coffee when he saw a note and a picture. Fear shot through his body; had something else happened to Faith? He looked at the picture and realized he'd already seen it. He looked at the note.

_I can help you find your daughter, I know where she is, please contact me on: 077431863_

Booth stared at the note. Someone knew where Faith was! His heart jumped for joy. He went to grab his phone, but he found it wasn't there. He returned to his office and found it lying on his desk. He quickly dialed the number. It was answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Is this the person who has information on my daughter?"

"Yes, my mom is keeping her. Don't ask me to explain why, but I want to get your daughter out of here."

"Can I meet you somewhere?"

"Yes, at..." Booth heard a scream and a thud as something hit the floor and the phone went dead. His chance on saving Faith was gone and he found he was not only losing his daughter, but losing Faith in any hope of finding her.

**Author's note2: Now push the little button, it's bluey, purpley, lets say Periwinkle, please push and make me happy**


	8. Shattered pieces of the heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, all I own is the Quigley's and Faith**

**Author's note: Sorry it's taken me so long, my laptop broke taking this chapter with it, so I had to type it out from memory on the main computer. But after all that here it is, thanks for all the people who reviewed, please read and review again.**

**Keeping Faith**

**Chapter 8- Shattered pieces of the heart**

Booth swore as he heard the dial tone. Why did it always end with the dial tone? When he'd been trying to find Brennan, he always heard the dial tone before he found where she was, and now he was hearing it while he was trying to find Faith. He dialled the phone only to be left with that annoying female voice that says 'The person you're trying to reach is out of signal or has their phone switched off.'

If only he'd found out the name of this girl, he could have at least found out where she lived. Wait, what about the note? Surly that would have a fingerprint, or some DNA on it. Booth grabbed the note and ran.

… … … … …

Hodgins sifted though slime as music blasted through his headphones. He grabbed a small instrument and began to examine the slime.

"Hodgins," Booth called from the door. Hodgins didn't answer.

"Hodgins!" Booth shouted now running towards Hodgins. He looked at the entomologist and his smile. He grabbed one of the headphones and yelled into his ear. "Interesting piece of slime?!"

Hodgins jumped up and fell off his chair. "Booth, I didn't hear you."

"That's because you had this thing in your ear." He said pointing to the headphone.

"Erm… oh yeah." Hodgins scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, I need you to look at this." He handed him the note, "I want to see if you can get anything from it, DNA, anything."

"Sure, but can't your people do that?"

"Well, yeah, but if I asked them, it would take them a long time, but if you do it, I'll get it back sooner. And I won't tell Cam about you having headphones in."

"Deal. I'll call you when I find something."

Booth patted Hodgins on the shoulder and walked away.

… … … … …

Booth entered his office and sat in his chair. Then stood up. He couldn't concentrate. He needed to find Faith, and find her now. He walked to the wall and punched it. At that moment an agent walked in.

"You really need to change your anger management, Booth." Booth shot him a death stare.

"What do you want?" Booth asked coldly.

"This turned up for you." The agent set in on the desk. It was a pen drive.

Booth picked in up. Why had someone sent him a pen drive? Booth looked up to ask who had sent it when he found no one there. Where he go? Booth walked to the office and looked out. There was no one there.

Booth sat down and looked at the pen drive, after a few minutes he turned on his computer and put the pen drive in. It contained 1 file. Booth clicked on it. Music filled the room

Somebody cries in the middle of the night 

_The neighbours hear but the turn out the light._

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it will be too late._

Then a message came up on the screen:

**You daughter cries and so does mine,**

**They both know they won't be fine.**

**Their time is growing near,**

**You must save the one you hold dear.**

**When morning comes it will be to late,**

**And until then they will have to wait.**

The screen went blank. Booth had till tomorrow to save Faith. He grabbed the pen drive and left his office.

… … … … …

Hodgins turned off his music and looked at the note. He'd looked at every inch. He'd gotten answers but he wasn't sure if they were what Booth wanted to hear. He turned and found himself face to face with Booth.

"Whoa, didn't see you there."

"Have you got something?"

Hodgins nodded.

"What?"

"I got half a match on some DNA I found."

"So that means that this person is someone's child." Hodgins nodded.

"It's half a match to Paul Quigley. But he apparently has no child and no wife." As those words hit Booth, his already broken heart shattered.

**Author's note: 1 R left Review and make my day:)**


	9. Cocking of guns

**Disclaimer: I don't own bones. All I own is Faith, the quigley's and the new harry potter book, it's awesome.**

**Author's note: Another chapter, it's the hoildays now and i'm going camping soon, so the next update might be in a while, but you never know i might be able to get another chapter done before then. This is the second to last chapter, so that does mean that it will be ending soon. Thanks for all your reviews they make me smile :) Also thanks to Skilletswhisper06 for beta-ing this chapter for and the previous ones. **

**Keeping Faith**

**Chapter 9- Cocking guns**

Angela watched as Booth left the Jeffersonian. She'd watched as his hope had crashed and burned. That hope had lit up in his eyes when Hodgins said he'd found something, but when he knew it wouldn't help, it had crumbled. Angela hoped they would find Faith before it was too late because if she died, Angela was positive that she would take Booth with her.

Angela put her hand back and sighed. But as she did she knocked over a beaker. The water spread quickly across the table and to the note.

"No!" Angela rushed to it. It was dripping. She panicked and ran towards the bathroom. She shoved it under the hand dryer, and hoped it would fix it. But as the note dried a message came up, one that wasn't there before.

… … … … … … … …

Booth sat outside the Jeffersonian. He couldn't take it. He had only just made it out of the Jeffersonian when the tears had come. His body shook as they poured down his face letting out all the emotion he had held inside for a few days. But his phone interrupted his grief.

"Booth" Someone began to speak from the other end.

"… … …"

"What? Slow down."

"… … …"

"There was? I'll be right there." Booth slammed his phone shut, almost breaking it and ran into the Jeffersonian again.

… … … … … … … …

"I scanned the message into the computer to see if I could get it any clearer." Angela informed Booth as he sat down.

"Wait, back up, where did the message come from?" Hodgins started talking from behind him.

"It's invisible ink. Well, it's a lemon juice. Lemon juice is invisible until it is heated and then it turns kind of browney. So this message would have gone unnoticed had Angela not spilled water on it."

"So, let me get this right. The girl's mother wrote a note in lemon juice then afterwards her daughter wrote a letter to me on the same piece of paper."

Angela nodded. Thank God for the invention of hand dryers, thought Booth.

"So what does it say?"

Angela pressed a button and the message flashed up.

_Moving girl. Apartment rented for use. Access to FBI building. Across street._

Booth blinked. They were right under their noses and they hadn't even realised it. But Booth was determined to get to Faith before it was too late.

… … … … … … … …

Booth stood outside the flats. It was two hours from sunrise. The FBI had surrounded the building and in 1 minute they would be headed inside. No one was being allowed in or out, it was secure.

"Right, lets go."

Agents flooded into the building. Each agent had been allocated a few rooms on a different floor. Booth pulled out his gun and cocked it, on doing this he heard many other agents doing the same. Booth rushed up the stairs, his steps showing his desperation as he took them 3 at a time.

He reached the 7th floor, his heartbeat in his head. It sounded in time with his steps. Boom, boom, boom. He stood outside an apartment.

"Open up, FBI."

The knocking sounded loud in the deserted corridor. Booth knocked again. There was still only silence.

"I'm coming in." Booth bashed at the door. It held steady. But after a few more hits it slammed open. Booth lifted his gun. Nothing moved, nothing made a sound. A light flickered above. The whole place smelled musty. Every room was empty and Booth soon found his search bringing him to the last room. He heard a slight noise in the room. He tensed and then slowly opened the door. The first thing he saw was the Quigley girl sat on the bed. She was bound and gagged. But as she saw Booth, she gave him that look that said 'Get out, go. Run while you can'

But he didn't. He continued into the room. He saw sat on a chair was Faith. She was also bound and gagged. Booth felt the anger rise in his chest, as he saw her face. She was terrified. But before he even had the chance to say a word a woman stepped towards her. She didn't seem startled by Booth at all.

"I see you found the place fine." She said to him. He raised his gun so it pointed at her head.

"Let her go." He growled at her.

"He's not very nice, is he?" She said to Faith.

"I'll shoot." He threatened.

"You will, will you? Well ask yourself this Agent Booth," She got out her own gun and pointed it to Faith's head, "do you think you can shoot me, before I shoot her?"

**Author's note2: A bit of a cliffee but don't worry i won't leave you hanging for too long. Please review thanks :)**


	10. Saving Faith

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bones, we've heard this before!**

**Author's note: Sorry it has taken so long to post, i have just come back from holiday and also this has not been beta-ed as my beta is on hols. Please read and review.**

**Keeping Faith**

**Chapter 10- Saving Faith**

"Put the gun down." Booth said in a calm steady voice even though he was dying inside. Faith started to cry, the tears falling down her face.

"No, put yours down." The woman replied. Booth looked between Faith and the woman. If he put his gun down then the woman would take Faith and probably kill her. But if he didn't then she would shoot her. He would loose Faith either way.

"No." He said to her. Her eyes narrowed.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to wait to see who cracks first."

… … … … … … … …

Hannah watched the exchange between her mother and Booth. She struggled against her bonds. They wouldn't budge. Then she remembered that there was a sharp spring sticking out of the bed. Moving carefully she moved over to it. Carefully rubbing the ropes against them they began to break. Her mom looked over. Hannah stopped. Her mom turned her attention back to Booth. Hannah continued. After many minutes she felt the ropes break. Yes she thought. She looked back at Booth and her mom. Neither had noticed. She carefully edged towards the side of the bed. Then she quietly lifted herself of the bed and onto the floor. She crawled across the room as her feet were still bound. She didn't breath incase they heard her.

Once out of the room she quickly untied her bonds on her legs and took the gag out of her mouth. She snuck carefully out of the room. The door to the apartment was still open, she came out. Now all she had to do was find someone who could help.

… … … … … … … …

Booth stared at the woman she was crazy. He didn't want to kill her in front of Faith. She looked behind Booth. Then her eyes grew wide. Booth didn't want to turn around incase she shot Faith while his back was turned. She seemed to mouthing the same words '_where's Hannah?_'

Booth didn't know who Hannah was. I t could be someone who was helping this woman. If this was the case Booth didn't want them to come. He heard noises from the door, someone was coming in. He heard footsteps they came to a stop behind him. He still didn't move.

"Hannah, where've you been? How did you get out of your bonds?" The woman said to the person behind Booth. It was the girl who was called Hannah.

"Mom, you need top stop this. Dad's gone. It doesn't matter what you do, nothing is going to bring him back." Booth heard the girl behind him say.

"Darling I need revenge this man killed your father."

"Mom it doesn't matter. What do you think Dad's spirit will be happier if you do this?"

"Yes" The woman, answered her eyes gleamed. Booth heard more footsteps, which again stopped behind him.

"Put the gun down." Booth heard from behind him, the rest of the FBI had finally got there.

"No!" She screamed before shooting the gun.

… … … … … … … …

Booth held Faith near.

"It's ok." He whispered, "Everything is going to be fine." He placed his hands over her eyes. He didn't want her to see the blood. Hannah walked over to them.

"I'm sorry about your Mom." He said She shrugged and walked on, but Booth could tell she was upset. Why did she have to do that? The woman had turned the gun on herself. But all Booth cared about was Faith was back with him.

**Author's note2: It has finished and all is well, now please review also look out for my next Bones story One too many Bones. :)**


End file.
